Ketakutan Misaki
by chihyum
Summary: Ketakutan Misaki terhadap hantu benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. / "Kai...chou,"/ "Urusai!"/ "Takut dengan hantu?"/ "Baka Usui! Aku tidak takut, dan lagi aku tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu."/ Pesta Halloween yang menurut Sakura menyenangkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di rasakan Misaki./ TakuMisa/ [OS]/ DLDR!


_Ketakutan Misaki terhadap hantu benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. /"Kai…chou,"/ "Urusai!"/ "Takut dengan hantu?"/ "Baka Usui! Aku tidak takut, dan lagi aku tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu."/ Pesta Halloween yang menurut Sakura menyenangkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di rasakan Misaki./ TakuMisa/ [OS] / DLDR!_

 _ **Maid-sama! " Hiro Fujiwara**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance/_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Usui Takumi – Ayuzawa Misaki_

 _ **Typo(s), canon, de el el.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Please klik 'back' if you don't like it.**_

 _ **Ketakutan Misaki**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Di ruangan OSIS SMA Seika sedang melaksanakan rapat bulanan, di kursi ketua terlihat Ayuzawa Misaki yang mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Ka-kaicho, itu, la-laporan keuangan kita hi-hi-hilang lagi –"

 **Brak!**

"Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan untuk melakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini selain menghilangkan laporan itu! Hahh sudahlah, biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti."

"Ma-maaf 'kan aku, Kaichou."

Misaki terlihat berkedut dengan perasaan geram tak tertahan, tangannya menyilang di depan dada sambil mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanyanya kepada seluruh manusia yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"A-ano, Kaichou." Panggil Wakil Ketua OSIS itu dengan gemetar.

"Nani, Yukimura?"

"E-etto, banyak siswa kita yang meminta untuk mengadakan perayaan Halloween di Sekolah. Apa kita akan mengadakannya tahun ini? Para siswa memaksa untuk tetap mengadakannya walau Kaichou tidak menyetujuinya." Yukimura terlihat pasrah dengan kata-kata yang akan di lontarkan oleh Misaki.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa, bagaimana para siswa itu memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu. Aku tidak mengizinkannya, karena acara ini pasti akan membuat takut semua siswi SMA Seika. Tentu aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui rencana para siswa yang ingin mengerjai siswi-siswi disini. Aku menolak." Tandas Misaki, "Jika mereka tetap melaksanakannya maka akan kuhabisi mereka semua." Misaki menyeringai seraya menekan-nekan jari-jari tangannya.

Seluruh orang yang berada disana terlihat pucat sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Rapat selesai, kalian boleh pergi." Kalimat Misaki barusan menandakan usainya kegiatan mereka, perlahan satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Misaki dan Yukimura.

Misaki terlihat kelelahan, "Hahh, mereka benar-benar…." Nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, Yukimura yang menyadari itu terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Ano, Kaichou. Apa tidak apa-apa menolak keinginan mereka?"

"Tentu, tidak apa-apa. Prioritas utamaku adalah melindungi para siswi disini, tak kubiarkan mereka melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu." Jawab Misaki tegas.

"Kai…chou," Tiba-tiba suara datar yang terkesan lembek itu terdengar. Sontak kedua pasang mata itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk ruangan OSIS.

Saat mengetahui siapa si empu punya suara, keduanya bereaksi dengan berbeda.

"Hahh, ternyata Usui."

"A-ano Kaichou, saya permisi dulu." Dengan terbirik-birit Yukimura berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Kita semua tahu alasan mengapa Yukimura bereaksi begitu saat melihat Usui Takumi.

Tinggallah kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu dalam satu ruangan.

Usui berjalan mendekati Misaki yang kelihatan sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Usui.

"Ada apa Usui?" Tanyanya malas.

"Oh, Kaichou apa salah jika aku ingin melihatmu?" Jawab Usui sekenanya.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa, pergilah." Usir Misaki kasar.

"Hidoii, Misa-chan." Nada suaranya berubah dan hal itu membuat Misaki tambah geram.

"Berulang kali kukatakan jangan panggil aku seperti itu di Sekolah, baka Usui!" Bentak Misaki yang malah membuat Usui tersenyum.

"Benar-benar…." Usui berdiri di hadapan Misaki dengan kedua tangan yang di taruh di atas meja yang membatasi keduanya, "Kau selalu membuatku penasaran, Ayuzawa." Tukas Usui sambil menatap intens Misaki.

Misaki merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Urusai!" Usui yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Kenapa perayaan Halloween di tolak?" Usui masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan menjauhlah dariku." Misaki kembali menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Takut dengan hantu?" Mendengar itu Misaki terlihat tersentak dan menoleh kerarah Usui dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Baka Usui! Aku tidak takut, dan lagi aku tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu." Elak Misaki walau sebenernya ekspresinya sudah menunjukan kebalikan dari ucapannya.

"Are Misa-chan, aku akan selalu di sampingmu jadi tidak perlu takut." Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengatakan itu, Usui aho!" Misaki kembali menghela nafas, "Lagian aku tidak akan memperbolehkan acara itu karena akan membuat siswi disini merasa kurang nyaman." Lanjutnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menginginkannya juga?"

"Eh?"

"Kutanya, bagaimana jika para siswi juga menginginkannya? Apa kau akan tetap tidak memberi izin? Aku sangat mengharapkan jawaban yang tepat, Misa-chan." Usui beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Misaki sendirian dengan pikiran yang kalut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Misaki!" Gadis dengan twintail itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Misaki yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ohayou, Misaki-san." Sapa Shizuko sopan seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou, Shizuko, Sakura." Balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou mo, Misaki." Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan SMA Seika.

"Misaki, apa tahun ini kita akan merayakan Halloween di Sekolah? Aah, aku benar-benar ingin merayakannya bersama kalian." Misaki yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung teringat dengan ucapan Usui kemarin.

' _Bagaimana jika mereka menginginkannya juga?'_

Bibir Misaki mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Shizuko, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Halloween tahun ini akan menyenangkan jika di lakukan di Sekolah?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawaban dari Shizuko membuat Sakura memberengut tak senang.

"Misaki! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura memeluk lengan Misaki, Misaki yang tak siap tentu saja terkejut.

"Eeh, me-menurutku mungkin akan menyenangkan." Wajah Misaki terlihat cemas sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang begitu senang.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, Misaki yang terbaik." Misaki hanya membalas dengan tertawa garing.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan dengan Shizuko yang diam karena merasa terabaikan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Duk!**_

 _ **Duk!**_

 _ **Duk!**_

"Kaichou, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Usui saat melihat Misaki yang sibuk membenturkan kepalanya di pagar pembatas atap.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuat diriku sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan." Jawab Misaki sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

Usui melihatnya, raut muka Misaki yang terlihat bimbang.

"Aa, Kaichou takut dengan pesta Halloween." Kedutan muncul di dahi Misaki.

"Kaichou tidak perlu takut, kita akan berjalan berdua di tengah kegelapan. Dan pada saat itu kita akan melakukan –"

"Urusai, hentai!" Wajah Misaki memerah, dan memukul Usui dengan kuat.

Dalam bayangannya muncul Usui mesum yang menyeretnya dengan wajah datar sambil tertawa, 'Hahaha.'

"Ck, kuso. Hentai Usui." Tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

Setelah itu Misaki memilih untuk kembali keruangan OSIS.

"Are? Kaichou, menyetujuinya?"

"Hm…."

"Ta-tapi sebelum itu Kaichou –"

"Diamlah Yukimura, lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh." Sela Misaki cepat, Yukimura yang mendengarnya langsung gemetar takut.

"Ha-ha'i, maaf 'kan aku Kaichou." Ucap Yukimura, Misaki sendiri langsung menghela nafas panjang. Ini akan menjadi sangat berat baginya. Ya, pasti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Maid Latte**

"Okaerinasaimase goshujin-sama." Misaki menghantar pelanggannya ke tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan.

"Jjeeee~" Di salah satu sudut café itu Usui terus memperhatikan seluruh gerak gerik Misaki sampai membuat si empu yang di pandangi merasa risih.

"Usui, apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan!" Bisik Misaki tajam.

"Aku sedang melihatmu." Jawabnya enteng dengan suara datar khasnya.

"A-apa? Usui! Berhentilah mempermain 'kanku, cepat habiskan pesenanmu dan pergi dari sini!"

"Eee, aku ini tuanmu Misa-chan, jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu."

Diam-diam Satsuki, Erika, Subaru, dan Honoka memperhatikan keduanya.

"Ara ara… Usui-kun sepertinya begitu menyukai Misa-chan." Tukas Satsuki sambil berbunga-bunga.

"Kurasa keduanya begitu serasi." Kali ini Subaru ikut andil bicara yang langsung di setujui oleh semuanya.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja." Ajak Satsuki dan mereka berempatpun bubar.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Otsukaresama, Misa-chan."

"Ha'i, otsukaresama manajer." Misaki kemudian keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Fiuh…." Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya Misaki membenarkan tali tasnya yang turun dari bahunya.

"Misa-chan,"

 _ **Glek**_

"U-Usui!" Usui berjalan mendekati Misaki yang tadi sempat melompat kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Menguntitmu." Wajah Misaki terlihat syok dan langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ba-baka! Berhentilah menggangguku." Setelah mengatakan itu Misaki mulai berjalan mendahului Usui.

"Kaichou,"

"Jangan mengikutiku."

Namun, kenyataannya Usui tetap mengekori Misaki.

"Usui, berapa kali kukatakan jangan mengikutiku."

"Eee, Kaichou tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada penguntit setiamu." Balas Usui ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya." Gerutu Misaki dan memilih untuk membiarkan Usui.

"Ja, Kaichou besok kau ingin melakukan apa padaku?" Misaki terlihat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Usui.

"Apa maksudmu, Usui?"

"Bukankah besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat malam Halloween." Jelas Usui singkat.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?!"

"Aa, aku sedih mendengarnya. Kaichou tidak menginginkan keberadaanku, padahal aku ingin melakukan itu kepada Kaichou besok malam."

"Damare hentai!" Misaki berjalan lebih cepat, "Aku benar-benar membenci Usui Takumi!" Teriaknya yang membuat Usui tertawa kecil dan mengejar Misaki dengan langkah lebar.

"Tunggu aku, Kaichou."

"Urusai!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halaman SMA Seika.

"Bekerjalah dengan benar jika tidak ingin aku hukum, kerahkan seluruh tenaga kalian jangan sampai membuat kesalahan. Mengerti?!" Tandas Misaki tegas membuat seluruh rekan-rekan OSIS-nya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ha'i." Setelah mengatakan itu mereka semua bubar dan mengerjakan persiapan untuk nanti malam.

"Misaki!" Terlihat Sakura dan Shizuko berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, Sakura, Shizuko."

"Misaki! Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan kostummu untuk Halloween nanti malam?" Mendengarnya membuat Misaki meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya akan mengawasi nanti malam, jadi aku tidak memerlukan kostum, hehehe."

"Kenapa? Bukankah tidak menyenangkan jika Misaki tidak ikut?" Raut kekecawaan mulai mampir ke wajah manis Sakura.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu." Misaki mencoba mencari alasan lain.

"Jadi?"

"E-etto, aku hanya –"

"Kai…chou," Usui tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

"Usui! Dari mana kau muncul?" Tanya Misaki kaget begitu juga dengan Shizuko dan Sakura.

Merasa tidak ingin mengganggu Shizuko menggeret Sakura pergi dari sana.

"Kami permisi, Misaki-san, Usui-san." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"O-Oii, Shizuko, Sakura." Panggil Misaki namun terlambat karena mereka telah jauh.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa mendengarmu lagi, Kaichou." Ujar Usui seolah menegaskan keberadaannya kepada Misaki.

"Usui, apa yang kau inginkan?" Misaki menatap Usui dengan tatapan waspada.

"Are Kaichou, kau tidak perlu menatapku begitu seolah aku akan menelanjangimu."

 **Psst**

Muncul asap di kepala Misaki.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu, hentai!" Bentak Misaki.

"Ha'i ha'i."

"Kuso, buat kesal saja." Misaki menunduk untuk meredam amarah sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Setidaknya itulah yang di rasakan oleh Misaki.

Kini jam sudah menunjuk 'kan pukul 9 malam dan satu persatu para siswa-siswi berdatangan ke Sekolah tentunya dengan kostum-kostum mereka yang menyeramkan, bagi Misaki.

Misaki menghela nafas, ia sedikit tidak menyangka ia akan menyetujui acara ini. Bukan ia tidak senang hanya saja Misaki merasa bahwa Halloween itu untuk anak-anak yang suka berkeliling kerumah tetangganya dan mengucapkan kalimat ancaman seperti, 'Trick or treat!' untuk meminta permen. Bukan berbentuk perayaan seperti ini.

Perayaan ini malah terlihat seperti perkumpulan hantu di mata Misaki. Tubuhnya merinding sendiri dengan ketakutannya yang semakin merajalela.

"Mi… Sa… Ki…."

"Heh!" Misaki berbalik badan dan menemukan Sakura dan Shizuko yang menakutinya.

"Sa-Sakura, Shizuko." Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

"Kami mencoba untuk memberi kejutan kepada Misaki-san, ternyata berhasil." Ucap Shizuko yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bercak warna merah seperti darah.

"Hahaha, iya kalian terlihat sedikit seram."

' _Tidak, bahkan ini sudah terlalu seram.'_ Ralatnya dalam hati. Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama.

"Misaki, kami kesana dulu ya." Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Misaki sendirian.

"Ayuzawa."

"U-Usui! Jangan lagi muncul tiba-tiba." Ucap Misaki yang sempat cemas tadi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Kali ini suara Usui terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hahaha, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak takut." Elak Misaki dengan tertawa garing.

"Ada yang memandangimu,"

"Dimana?!"

"Wajahnya berlumuran darah,"

"A-apa?! Jangan mempermain 'kanku." Misaki mulai merasa gelisah. Lelucon Usui benar-benar tidak lucu baginya.

"Jika ia memang ada…." Usui menggantungkan kalimatnya dan ingin melihat reaksi dari Misaki.

Bingo!

Lihatlah wajah itu mulai pucat dengan senyum tak percaya. Misaki membalas tatapan Usui.

"…, maka akan kubawa sosok itu kehadapan Misa-chan dan beripikir apakah kita perlu berfoto bersamanya."

"Khhak!" Misaki hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bodoh mempercayai perkataan Usui.

"Usui, jika kau kemari hanya untuk menakutiku, lebih baik kau pulang." Misaki terlihat begitu ingin menampar wajah datar nan tampan milik Usui itu berulang kali.

"Kaichou, jika kau ingin menamparku, lakukan saja."

"!"

Misaki masih nampak terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu semua tertulis dengan jelas di wajahmu." Misaki tertohok dan mencoba mengatur ekpresinya agar kembali normal.

"Usui kenapa tidak pakai kostum Halloweenmu?" Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Misaki akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kaichou takut,"

"Ba-baka! Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak taku–"

"Kalau begitu lepas bajumu, dan akan kucari 'kan kostum Halloween untuk kita berdua." Sela Usui santai dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cho-chotto mate! Usui jangan bercanda." Misaki menarik baju bagian belakang Usui.

"Sudah kuduga…." Terlihat tangan Usui mengambil tangan Misaki yang mencengkram bajunya seraya berbalik menghadap kearah Misaki, "Kau sangat takut, Ayuzawa." Setelah mengatakan itu Usui menarik Misaki agar lebih mendekat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Misaki gugup dan terlihat ingin melawan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau gemetar." Mata Misaki terbelalak saat mendengar suara Usui tepat di telinganya.

"Bahkan saat kau tidak bisa jujur kepada dirimu sendiri, terlihat manis." Wajah Misaki sudah memerah hebat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ayuzawa." Jantung Misaki berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Lepaskan!" Tangannya melepaskan genggaman Usui dan berjalan mundur menciptakan jarak cukup jauh diantara keduanya.

Usui sendiri tersentak dan langsung tersenyum maklum. Suasana keduanya menjadi canggung. Namun, bukan Usui namanya jika ia tidak memiliki seribu cara untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

"Misa-chan, ada yang memandangimu."

"Damare!" Usui terkekeh dan menyusul Misaki yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Misa-chan, penyakit takutmu sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

"Tutup mulutmu, aho Usui!" Misaki semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Mau kuobati? Selama ada cinta –"

"Enyahlah."

Misaki masih merona dengan Usui yang masih terus mencoba menggodanya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Usui!" Usui tertawa mendengarnya. Setidaknya akhir yang begini jauh lebih baik. Benar 'kan?

.

"Ara ara… Sudah kuduga Usui-kun tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mendekati Misa-chan."

 _ **Plok**_

"Kyaa siapa saja tolong hentikan bunga-bunga moe ini." \\\\\

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 _Gajekah? Tentu kalian tahu dialog yang paling terakhir itu siapa wkwkwk dan jgn tanyakan kepada saya apa maksud dan tujuan dialog itu muncul._

 _Apa ini ngena feelnya? Saya harap iya._

 _Ini merupakan penpik pertama saya di Maidsama! Jadi semoga suka yaaa._

 _Gak banyak yang mau di sampein, Cuma mau ngucapin makasih bagi yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak disini ^^_

 _Akhir kata, rnr?_

 _Salam, kecup basah._

 _Yume Guran :*_


End file.
